Fallen Hearts
by rooftopruckess
Summary: This actionromance story is a tale of a quiet fighter who falls in love with his best friend. Through many fights and harsh battles truth and love wil be found...
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Hearts

Chapter 1

It was a pretty fair day, good weather and no sign of bad at that, and the knocking of a door could be heard a mile away….

"Hello…..oh hey Zack...come on in" Talon had answered the door and Zack just nodded and entered.

"Still aren't talking much?" Talon had asked kind of sarcastically.

Zack just smiled and nodded again.

"Well can I get you anything, tea or something…you know I have that good stuff back from 2203"

Zack shook his head and sat his two short swords down by his side.

"New Upgrade?" Talon eagerly questioned. Zack took the blades and happily nodded.

"So what did you come by for…parents fighting again?" Zack sat there for a minute and tears started screeching down his face. He threw the one blade which had a slight yellow tint to it, at the wall and hid his face in his own arms.

"Ah, well mine our gone, so... cant really help ya, but you came to the right place!" Talon tried to cheer him up. Zack sat up and wiped his face with a paper towel lying near by. Zack then looked out the Window, and raised his hand, pointed at a strange creature, but not one, there was five. Talon raced to the closet and grabbed his "K-Blade" then pulling a glove over his hand. He gripped the blade and flames engulfed it.

"Come on" Talon had ordered.

"Stay back!" Talon ordered some fellow neighbors.

"That talon is quite the Mech fighter" A young women's voice could be heard

"Thank god Katie made it" Talon had said seeing fellow MechFighter Katie, on the top of a house.

"So guys did I miss anything" Katie asked revealing her sleek black armor.

"Nope, let's take care of these Kiilla" Talon had stated.

Talon let out a yell and let his Blade pierce the earth; this released a swift trail of flames crippling two of the beasts.

"Talon put up your armor, your going to get shot" Katie had said with distinct humor.

"I don't need it"

"OK, but I'm not taking you to med wing with a shot limb." Katie then jumped down from the house of which she stood. In front of her was one of the deadlier Kiila, but she handles herself well in combat.

She was facing its back so she first let out a great side kick spinning the beast, then drew her SJ-Bow

From her back and shot an ice based arrow right threw the face of it.

Zack then gripped his two short swords tightly, one becoming water based, and the other, thunder. (Or lightning) He ran in with the blades sticking out East and West, and tried to cut through two of the Kiilla.

Zack let out a slight cry, and then it turned into a scream, thrusting and forcing his blades right through the other half of the creatures.

"Zack! Throw me up B-2" Katie called out. Zack threw up his thunder based short sword to Katie. She then took out a spherical shaped item.

"Wind Shrue" Katie explained. Zack read her move and strategy so he got down on one knee, aimed, and threw his other blade right into one of the creatures. Talon then grabbed a small rectangular shaped and pressed a small blue button and out retracted another sword. He jumped up and threw his one blade in a Frisbee fashion…… Katie then threw down the Wind Shrue causing a tornado to shoot up, and engulfing the remaining creatures. She then Mounted Zack's Thunder blade onto her bow and shot it right down into the center of the tornado.

"Oh yeah! Katie wins!" She cheered.

The tornado settled and the creatures were gone. Cheers from the crowd were heard and they all just waved and smiled. The three then went back into Talon's house, and had opened some mail received on the front step.

"Guys this is messed up" Talon said throwing down the letter.

"Why, what's up?" Katie asked confused.

"The damn government that's what. They want us to stop fighting, they say, "YOUR STYLE AND HUMAN INTELLECT IN GENERAL IS TOO DANGEROUSE. WE WILL BE SENDING YOU RELEASE PAPERS FOR YOU TO SIGN SO YOU CAN LET US TAKE CARE OF THE CREATURE PROBLEMS USUING NEWLLY MODELED FULLY ROBOTIC INTELLECT, THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY" Talon read. Zack chuckled at the fact they added the, Have a nice day part.

"So what do we do," Katie asked "we can't just keep fighting; we don't even have any of the Vimo Staves so…"

"Well that means the Kiilla might get them and then we're screwed" Talon stood up.

"Yea good point, hmmm, this sucks…" Katie said crossing her arms and hiding half her face in her arms.

Then there was a knock at the door, no telling who it could be……….


	2. Chapter 2

Talon swings open the door to find no one looking back at him. Confused he stuck his head out the door and looks around.

"Who is it?" Katie asked trying to get a look at the doorway to see if anyone was there. Then a laugh could be heard quite close to her. A look of dread and fright came upon her expression. A boy, about seventeen years of age, appeared on the couch next to her.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Tekeshi laughed.

"You have to stop that you fool, you know… technically you're not a mech soldier." Talon went on, closing the door and walking back into the room with his hands behind his head.

"Your right, but every fleet should have a trusty mage by their side. Besides…Zack left his blades outside, here you go" Tekeshi stated throwing Zack's blades over to him.

Tekeshi put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. He set his Vushuku staff next to him, and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. The four sat there for awhile just relaxing and singing known songs amongst themselves. Talon finally gave the idea of heading out for some lunch, and all agreed. They all packed up there weapons and armor. Zack had put on his Full Length coat, given to him by Tekeshi, black and blue were the colors it possessed. He then fixed his eyes upon Katie's eyes. He smiled and then they both had caught each other's eyes. Then a smile, a very strong and loving smile, crossed both their face's. Zack then fumbled his one blade, and Katie laughed, but a good laugh. Zack looked up, his face red with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. Zack then flipped up his hood, as he saw Talon start to put his arm around her and start a conversation. Zack waved and headed out the door. He carried on a conversation with Tekeshi and looked back with jealousy stuck in his heart….


	3. Chapter 3

The four went out to a local burger shop, and ate inside a circular table towards the back. The environment was nice, and there was barely any people in there. After everyone ate, they striked up a conversation...

"So…what I miss today?" Tekeshi asked leaning back on his chair.

"I killed lots of Kiilla!" Katie exclaimed jumping up from her seat and did a little emusing dance. Zack couldn't help but chuckle, so he did.

"Nice, I'll be there next time, wait…where did you fight those Kiilla? Not right outside Talon's place…did you?" Tekeshi asked with some curiosity.

"Yeah your right…they shouldn't have been there…." Talon said confused.

"We did set that barrier two years ago." Katie called out tossing a french fry over to Zack.

"Yeah well maybe it just shut down, you know, wear and tear." Talon tried to conclude.

In the heat in all this, Zack looked down, and pulled a necklace out of his pocket. A very odd shaped jewel glistened off his eyes. The jewel hung from an old string of rawhide that had inscriptions all over it. He stared at it for a good 5 minutes while Tekeshi and talon went on about this dilemma that had occurred.

"It's pretty." Katie said leaning over and examining the jewel. Zack closed his eyes and nodded.

"It…seems special, I've seen you look at it for hours before…keep it close." She went on. She took looked at Zack and then gave him a hug.

"Come on, let's go…Talon, Tekeshi, let's get out of here."

The four went out and decided to go check out the barrier they had set a coule years back, to prevent Kiilla from getting into the town. When they arrived they had seen that the barrier had been shut down. Angered flowed through everyone, especially Talon.

Tekeshi made his staff appear before hime. He held it, pointing the top towards the barrier. A few seconds passed by and nothing happened.

"That thing is down…your not getting that back up." Tekeshi said making his staff disappear. At that the four left the scene and walked into the main city, Mezsu.

They arrived at a glowing and radiant building, that was about 4675 stories high. They read on a sign, GCO. Katie thought for a minute a spoke.

"Gay…Cooperate….Ogre's" She said pointing at each letter. Zack bursted out laughing and so did everyone else. The group decided to enter the building and Talon raced to the front desk.

"May I see your president…oh wait, better yet, I'll just go find him myself if I do say so…" Talon said oddly politly.

"He's not in today sir, you'll have to come back another day and schedule a meeting." The lady behind the desk said. Talon looked at her and said, "Why thank you…" and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

As the four walked out of the building, tension was strong between the whole situation. Tekeshi then took Zack over to the side.

"Zack…you can do what I can…the magic and everything, take this." Tekeshi said holding out a black and blue staff with a crescent shaped top and a floating orb in between the crescent points. Zack looked at it in amazement and took it slowly from him.

"Have some fun with it, magic is boundless, no chains, actually your best weapon is imagination." He said smiling and then walking away.

Everyone went their separate ways at this point and Katie decided to walk with Zack, just incase anything happened, like Kiilla. Sure enough, half home, Zack started to have a strange sensation running through his body. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Zack?" Katie asked confused. Zack didn't even know himself, lost in his thoughts; he grasped his new staff, and pointed it to the top of the hill. Killa shot out from the top and quickly drew large guns from their sides.

"Right then, we'll take as many out as possible." Katie said drawing her bow from her back. She quickly ran over to a nearby truck and took three arrows from her case. She mounted all three at once onto the bow and fired, crippling two of the Killa. Zack was pretty much lost at this point, he closed his eyes…and images ran through his head. Good…bad…everything.

Katie looked over at Zack…and saw he had begun to be engulfed in shadow and ice crystals swirled around him. His necklace he had stared at earlier had rose from his neck and began to glow.

"Zack?" Katie asked slowly trying to figure out what was going on.

The Kiilla all gathered into a line closing off the street, and loading their guns. It was Zack against twenty-four Kiilla. Zack's eyes finally opened and they were ice blue. He raised the staff and let out a horrid scream. Tears started to seep from Katie's eyes as she was worried about Zack.

Zack then held the staff pointing towards the Kiilla and as all twenty four pulled their triggers, Zack released a powerful "energy" if you will, and al that could be seen was shadow and smoke……

Katie quickly drew three more arrows back and shot them into the cloud of destruction that hovered over the street. As the smoke cleared all the Kiilla were gone, and their guts and armor covered the black tar of the street.

"Zack…oh no…" Katie said with a frightened expression, and more tears flew from her cheeks.

Zack had bullet holes, oh so many, marking his body. Blood covered his coat, staff, face and hair. Katie felt something on his back. The three arrows she had shot were jammed into his back.

"He didn't have his armor…we were ambushed…" Katie thought to herself as he held Zack's weightless body, that was now drenched in blood. Zack's eyes started to open, but very dimly he could see Katie's face.

"hey…." He said giving a very slight wave with his hand.

"Zack…" Katie couldn't get a word out.

"It's alright…did I get them?"

Katie just couldn't say anything at this point, she just nodded. These were the first words Zack had spoken in 10 years. He pulled the three arrows out from his back and handed them to her.

"Katie….." Zack said in a very soft voice.

"Yes?" She responded wiping tears from her face.

Zack eyes had closed and he had not said another word. Katie had kept wondering about what he was going to say, but she picked him up and walked him to a nearby hospital….


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had set and night fell upon the town. On the outskirts of the city, a massive group of Kiilla had gathered. They pitched tents and had set trees ablaze for fire. The group was filled with for-hundred to five-hundred of them.

A figure about for-hundred yards out had been hiding in some shrubbery. It was a female, and she had been holding a blade that ran down her entire arm, and stopped at the shoulder.

Mikka her name was. She sat silently, just staring at the massive army. Mikka grabbed a backpack that was close next to her, and pulled out several grenades.

"Damn those Kiilla…" She whispered looking through her pair of "Bio Vision Enhancers" She looked in another direction and could see Talon approaching, he was about a good 900 yards out.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She whispered again with confusion and frustration now.

She stealthfully moved towards the army and spread out many grenades a round the site. Footsteps could be heard approaching her. Mikka quickly hid behind a nearby tent. She picked around the corner, and sure enough there stood three Kiilla coming her way.

Mikka then clinched her blade. Not a drop of sweat, or nervous nerve in her body. As the three came around the corner, she jumped quite quietly but strong enough that the heads of all three Kiilla had been disembodied.

As she hit the ground, Mikka somersaulted and went into another nearby bush. The camp was now in an uproar at the site of the dead bodies, and chaos hit the scene. Mikka looked up from the bush and could be about forty Kiilla walking in the direction of her set grenades. She grinned secretly and waited for the moment. Just as the first Kiilla touched one of the bombs, all of them combusted and destroyed half the camp.

Talon heard the sound of grenades being set off. He simply walked over to a tree sat his new sword next to him and relaxed.

"Mikka….." He whispered into the night's sky.

Meanwhile back at camp…………….

She decided to finish off as many of these Kiilla as possible. She jumped and started to run throughout the camp. As gun shots started to fire, Mikka threw eight grenades at once destroying a good amount of Kiilla. Mikka continuously ran between tents and trees to avoid gun fire. Even some of the Kiilla's shots had killed their own.

As she continued to run very quickly, hardly anyone could keep a tab on her. She took a handful of tiny metallic shards and tossed them at three grouped tents. The shards bursted on contact and set the tents ablaze.

She cut through four Killa in three seconds with her razor shape blade. Finally at the peek of her speed she jumped high into the air, her blade began to glow, and as she sliced through the air, crescent shaped amounts of energy exploded on the field below.

In a matter of just eighteen seconds, three-hundred and seventy-seven (or 377) had died. Mikka fled the scene just as fast as she came. Talon too left at the site of the burning camp…


	6. Chapter 6

"Is he going to be alright?" Katie voiced echoed in the desolate room confronting a doctor.

"Your friend has 79 gun wounds on him, he's not doing too well, or at least at this rate. That's all the information we really have right now." The man said looking at some papers on his clip board.

Katie sat in a chair and buried her face within her arms. She had many thoughts about what happened out there on the street. But most of all she couldn't believe she shot him with her own arrows.

Two hours passed and a nurse had entered…..

"I'm sorry ma'am but we have to ask you to leave now" she stated in a sorry voice.

"Please miss…let me stay the night…Zack is special to me and I need him by my side."

The nurse smiled then asked…

"You love him do you not?"

"Yes…..very much…."

"Well here you go.." The nurse said handing her a form.

Katie checked the room number and headed down the hall. She was frightened to see what had become of Zack. As she entered the room, she slowly peaked around the corner at Zack. Tears started to race from her cheeks.

Zack…lay nearly lifeless it seemed in his hospital bed. The whole night was pretty much silent. Katie did not sleep at all. Zack had found the strength to speak at one point…

"Katie..?" He asked whispering her name.

"Zack…I'm here, don't worry."

"You're the one a little worried." He said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Do you know why I never talk?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"I was four…Rainy as ever I remember. I was in the back seat. Mom was talking funny that night. I now know that my father and herself were drunk as anything. Lights got bright from all directions…"

"A…..car crash…?" Katie asked. Zack nodded.

"You're the only one I've talked to in ten years."

Katie smiled at Zack's statement.

"Aw how sweet." She letting out a big smile and started to blush a little.

Zack stood form the bed, and grabbed his staff.

"All better." He said examining himself. The wounds, the blood, everything…had disappeared. He put his arm around Katie and raised his staff. The two had vanished from the hospital…

The two walked down a moonlit street, beautiful night it was. Zack was silent most of he walk home.

"Katie…May I..um…" Zack was too nervous

"What is it?" Katie asked giggling a little and talked in a tone, that she knew what Zack had wanted to ask her, for she was thinking the same.

"Look.." Zack said pointing towards the sky. Glistening petals off a tree had been blowing in the wind.

"Pretty." She said catching one.

As the wind passed the two, a strong moment could be felt between the two.

Zack and Katie embraced one another and spun in the wonderful scenery of the petals. Then, he made a wonderful white, silky ribbon appear in his hands. He tied in her hair ever so gently and Katie smiled a wonderful smile.

Then in the moment, the connections between the two were so strong and passionate. True love was what had been found. They both slowly leaned in and then, their lips coming in contact with one anothers. Katie slowly lifted her hand and moved it across Zack's cheek, and the moment was beautiful as any moment could be. Their lips had separated and Katie was embracing Zack.

"I don't want to let go." She whispered looking straight into his eyes.

The two made their way to a nearby tree where Zack had sat down and Katie rested her head on his chest. Zack then put his arm hesitantly around her and whispered…

"I love you Katie."

Just as this had occurred explosions set off every 5 seconds. The two jumped in alarm.

Now a raging war had started between these young fighters and the Kiilla…


	7. Chapter 7

As the explosions continued, screams from local residents could be heard. Zack grabbed his staff and nodded at Katie. The two ran off towards the commotion.

When they arrived on the site, Talon and Tekeshi were already fighting Kiilla off.

"Well it's about time." Talon called in frustration.

He then forced the Kiilla he was fighting to drop his weapon and he sliced right through the body. Katie then reached for her bow and pulled back an arrow on it. She fired, freezing a Kiilla that was right behind Talon.

"Watch your back." Katie said.

There was fire everywhere and on the rooftop of some ones house, a Kiilla with a very distinct staff stood there. Tekeshi quickly waved his staff before him and he vanished. He reappeared directly in front of the Kiilla with the staff. He thrusted his Vushuku staff into the solarplex of the beast. As the Kiilla lost balance and began to fall, it had cast a very destructive spell, he had caused the entire house to explode.

"Don't just stand there…get to fightin'" Katie said shooting off arrows into all directions.

Zack had took is staff and the sphere began to glow. He twirled it around his arm a few times and then pointed it towards a group of Kiilla. Shadow from the ground began to engulf the group and they soon disappeared into a dark abyss. He then looked over his shoulder and found that a Kiilla had held a gun up to the side of his head.

Katie, who was facing the back of that Kiilla had got on one knee and released and arrow. Piercing through the wind it soared and it went straight through the head of the monstrosity.

Talon grabbed the arm of a Kiilla and swung it. This forced it to run right through his sharp glistening blade. He then ducked immediately, dodging a dagger thrown by a Kiilla. He ran up to it and did a front flip in the air. Using all this momentum he sliced the Kiilla in two on his way down.

Tekeshi lay on the ground, as he forced himself to get up…

"Guys we got a slight problem….these guys are one step ahead of us." He said using his staff as leverage to stand.

"No…" Talon said staring into the distance.

"Yup… Vimo..," Tekeshi said looking back at the house.

Kiilla swarmed onto the scene destroying every possible thing in there way. Citizens were seen running through the streets like a giant mosh-pit. Blood could be scene on almost every inch of the street and sidewalks. Flames had lit up the two streets and the four just continued fighting off as many Kiilla as possible.

About half an hour passed, and the four started to tire. Mikka made her way towards the scene hid a good bit away from the tragic site. Talon looked into the distance and saw something coming their way.

"Everyone move!" He exclaimed.

Something could be seen coming there way…some sort of object. It was clear that it was not


	8. Chapter 8

Three days went by, and there was no contact between on another. Katie gave a casual wave to Zack, as he took his daily trips to the library. She was…stunned…but not in a bad way, stunned with new feelings of love. All was fairly calm in the town, no trouble or anything came up since the carnage two days ago.

"Foolish Humans…why do they even try…" A man said, staring down upon the damaged metropolis. The man was fairly tall and wore a black and red robe with many symbolical pictures inlaid in its fabric. The man carried a large, unusual shaped blade on his back. He was too armed with many grenades and wore a necklace similar in shape to another. He simply stared down on the town and vanished into the clouds.

Zack emerged from the library carrying a large book that seemed very old. Droplets of water started to fall from the sky.

"I really don't want to go back home…" He thought to himself. He made his way down the street and climbed onto the rooftop of a common household. He jumped off of that and hopped the fence barricading the two yards. He made his way up to an Oaky door with a sweet aroma. He knocked on the door and Katie emerged from the doorway.

"Zack!" She screamed, latching onto him in a strong embrace.

Zack looked in and saw Talon tinkering with some square blocks.

"Dominos" Katie said with a chuckle. She let Zack in and closed the door behind him. Talon went into the kitchen to cook everyone up some ramen. Zack sat down and Katie offered him a blanket. He smiled and nodded in a thanking matter. She smiled and sat close to Zack, covering herself and him with the blanket. His face became relaxed with a feeling of comfort and love. There fingers interlaced and Katie released and comforting smile.

Just as this blissful moment had occurred, glass shattered in the kitchen.

Zack quickly clutched his staff and disappeared in an instant. He simply reappeared in the kitchen where Talon was being threatened by a man, with an unusual blade. Zack stared at him, like he saw or possibly knew him.

"You," he started, "I see you, in my sleep, why do you haunt me!" Zack exclaimed.

The man raised a hand and pointed to the necklace Zack had been wearing.

"No…," Zack whispered, "You can't have it!"

"Oh, but of course, your going to stop me?" The man said swinging back his red and black cloak.

The man dropped Talon and Talon quickly crawled over towards Zack's direction. He struggled to get to his feet. Blood dripped from his check. He wiped the stain from his face and drew his Black Beauty sword from his glistening sheath.

The man then stared at the two…..

His eyes……they began to glow….with a distinct red hue……..

He stared strait for Zack………

Zack dazed and grasped reality……..but………

His eyes too……………………….

They…began to glow again….like the other day…….

Strong energy filled the kitchen and glass shattered in almost every direction.

Suddenly….an arrow shot…..

Speeding through the air………like a saving angel……..

It pierced the left eye of the man and he lost his concentration for just that slight moment……..

"Zack…….hurry…." Katie called out looking in his direction with concern in her eyes.

Zack looked over and then focused back. He held his hand out and his staff rose before him. He let out a strong and resentful scream of pain and vengeance.

Black shadow ran from the floating sphere and went towards the man.

But……………..

Awe seemed to have settled amongst everyone….

The attack………………………missed…………

The man rose from his crouching position and pulled the arrow from his eye.

"No way…" Katie stated in confusion and amazement.

Blood continued down his cheek, and as he wiped his face free of the red substance he gave a smirk. He dabbed his hand on his lips to check for any further bleeding and then stood there chuckling for a moment.

"Who heathen!" Zack yelled in desperation and jumped towards the man.

In just a split second the man had disappeared and the room was left in confusion and destruction…..


End file.
